


On making you happy...

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Timothee Chalamet as Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Your friendship with Regulus Black fell apart after he turned "dark." Now that you are engaged to marry him through an arranged marriage it's time to grow stronger or fall apart completely.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

_You’ll be marrying Regulus Black._

_The moment that your ex-best friend’s name left your mother’s mouth; you couldn't help but be shocked. You sat staring at your mother in shock for a few moments._

_“What?”_

_Your mother smiled._

_“You heard me. Walburga and I made the arrangements. Everything is settled. After graduation, you will be having a nice summer wedding.”_

You walked back into the Slytherin common room with your best friend Melinda at your side. She was eagerly talking about her Easter holiday eagerly. You had stopped listening after she started. There were other pressing matters on your mind. 

Regulus sat near the fireplace talking to Barty Crouch Jr. Your heart pounded looking at him. It had been ages since the two of you had spoken to each other and now the two of you were engaged to be married. Had you forgotten how adorable he was? There he sat with his curly shaggy hair all messed up looking, in your mind, adorable. 

You couldn’t remember how the downfall of your friendship began. It had been over a year in the making. After he started making “bad” friends, Regulus no longer had time for you. He was no longer the sensitive boy that used to read you French poetry. Instead, Regulus was ditching you more and more until the two of you stopped speaking altogether. 

“Y/n? Y/n, did you hear me?”

Your head snapped up as Melinda said your name for the third time. Melinda was looking at you with a frown.

“What’s with you? You have been vacant since we met up on the train?”

Your eyes flickered over to Regulus, who was looking at you now. The two of you locked eyes for a moment. It wasn’t until he gave you a small smile was you able to look away. 

“I’m sorry, Melinda. I need to tell you something.” 

“Hello, Y/n.” 

Both Melinda and yourself froze the moment that Regulus’ smooth voice came from behind you. You took a breath before turning. Regulus looked down at you with another sweet soul-stealing smile. 

“Regulus, hi.” 

It felt so foreign saying his name; foreign and heavenly at the same time. 

“Can we talk?”

Melinda gave you a smile then went to search for another friend to talk to. Regulus, meanwhile, motioned to the doorway to the common room. 

“Sure.”

You said before following Regulus out of the common room and into an abandoned hallway. 

Regulus stood illuminated by the moonlight as he looked down at you. 

“Did your mother talk to you?”

You nodded, feeling the stubborn begin to wash over you. Did Regulus expect you to just jump in his arms and play the loving fiance for the last term of school? 

“She did. Why me, Regulus?”

“Why not you? You’ve always been a beautiful girl.” 

You rolled your eyes, trying not to feel guilty at the expression on Regulus’ face. 

“Is beautiful all that you see? I don’t see why you aren’t interested in one of those girls who support the dark lord, like you?”

“Y/n…”

“Don’t Y/n me, Regulus! I know that you’re a death eater now. I have none for a long time so don’t you dare lie to me!” 

You crossed your arms over your chest and turned a little more dramatically than planned. Regulus didn’t say anything for a few moments. He had seen how your eyes had flickered down to his covered arm. 

He was too busy staring at you. Describing how he felt was a little harder than Regulus could have ever dreamed. He knew that you were still angry at him over the seeming abandonment of your friendship. 

Was he wrong to tell you that you were beautiful? Regulus didn’t think so. You had always been pleasing to look at. Those bright eyes would always make Regulus’ heart pound. If he had to spend the rest of his natural life telling just how beautiful you were...that could be arranged. 

Regulus was fine with the prospect of an arranged marriage. That was one less thing that he had to worry about! Regulus had enough stress on himself without having to find a wife that would appease his mother.

“I have never lied to you, Y/n. I want to marry you because you are the first girl that I fell in love with. Can’t that be enough for you? You wouldn’t have to want for anything for the rest of your life.”

You turned. 

“I get it, Reggie. Your family has money. That’s nice but money won’t bring you back if you get killed. I have missed having you in my life so much for the past few months and if you die...I won’t have a second chance.”

You quickly turned away. Never in a million years did you plan on confessing your feelings to him. You also wanted to tell Regulus that you still could see the little curly-headed boy that he used to be. The boy that used to make you smile with funny little jokes (that probably were made up by his older brother) or the little boy who could make you swoon with one smile. 

Regulus stood silently for a moment before quickly turning your body back to his. 

“Y/n, I never meant to hurt you. I thought if...if I kept you away….you wouldn’t be exposed to what I’m apart of. That never meant that I stopped being in love with you.” 

He was relieved when your eyes fluttered up to his face. 

“Oh, Reggie.” 

Regulus smiled, knowing that he was winning. As much as he hated people calling him “Reggie” he would put up with it from you. He would simply look the other way. Just like you did the time in 2nd year when Sirius dared him to slap you on the behind. 

“Let me make these past few months up to you. We still have sometime before the wedding. Let me win you over?”

Regulus’ long fingers were cupping your right cheek. You melted into his touch. Regulus was right about one thing. It would only be a few months until the wedding and there would be no getting yourself out of this one. You were going to be Regulus’ wife whether you liked it or not. Maybe you could make the best of a difficult situation. 

“Okay.”

You said, softly. Regulus smiled before kissing your forehead. 

“I have something for you.”

He reached into his pocket and took your hand in his. Regulus’ eyes fluttered to yours before he slid a ring onto your finger. 

“This was my mother’s engagement ring. I thought that you would enjoy it.” 

You looked down at the emerald placed stone with a smile. This ring. You had seen it on Walburga’s hand before. Now it was yours. 

“I love it. What about your mum? You didn’t just take this off of her hand did you.” 

Regulus laughed. 

“No. My dad bought her a new ring. Evidently, that was the plan all along. I promise to make you happy. How about an actual date tomorrow? Just us...alone.” 

“That would be nice. I want to see what you have up your sleeve”.” 

You said with a smile before reaching up and kissing his cheek. 

“We should head back before our weird friends come to find us.” 

Regulus nodded and put an arm around your waist. He made a mental note to write his mother the next day and let Walburga know that her master plan was working so well...


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’re marrying Regulus?”

Melinda questioned as the two of you walked into the girl’s dormitory. You nodded, flashing her the engagement ring that Regulus had just slipped on your finger. 

“Yes, that is what I have been distracted about.” 

Melinda clasped her hands together. 

“I had a feeling that the two of you would end up together one day. It’s a smart match. He comes from a good family. Is his mother as intimidating as she seems?”

You sat down on your bed before twisting your engagement ring. 

“She is intimidating. Walburga has always been kind to me. I think she has had her eye on me for Regulus for some time so she’s been hamming it up as much as possible.’

Melinda still looked beyond surprised over the news of your engagement. It was no surprise that you would get into a well respected pureblood family. When your friendship with Regulus ended, Melinda expected that to be it. It wasn’t that she was excited for you. She was beyond words to know that you would be well cared for. Maybe it was the whispers about Regulus being a death eater that concerned her. Regulus had made a reputation for himself as a bit of a jerk and Melinda didn't feel comfortable going up to the boy and asking if he really was a death eater.

“I’m sure it will all be wonderful.” 

Melinda said with a smile. 

The next afternoon, you sat in the common room waiting for Regulus to come back for your date. He had missed potions and you weren't sure about the reason. He seemed perfectly fine the night before. 

_Your fiance is a servant to the dark lord. You might as well accept it._

The thought in your mind made you feel slightly light-headed. You didn’t want to see Regulus hurt. Fooling around with the death eaters was going to be a one-way ticket to death and injury. 

“Hi, Y/n.” 

Your head snapped up feeling instantly relieved to see Regulus standing in front of you. He gave you that warm smile that had won your heart over years ago. You quickly stood up and threw your arms around his shoulders. Maybe it was an extreme or surprising action (for both of you) but you didn’t care. 

Regulus seemed as surprised to have your arms around him as you were by giving him the hug. He was still not 100% comfortable being touched. After all, the only time that he was touched as a child was due to punishment. His parents didn’t know what a hug was.

He finally recovered enough to wrap his arms around you. Regulus pressed another kiss to your forehead. Maybe getting you to fall in love with him was going to be easier than expected? 

“I was wondering if you were okay. I didn’t see you in potions.” 

Regulus’ hand fell to the small of your back and let it sit for a bit longer than he honestly planned. Touching you felt too “natural.” 

“I’m sorry. I had some...things to take care of. So, shall we go?”

You eagerly wrapped your arm through his as Regulus led you out of the dungeons and up to the astronomy tower. 

“I thought that a picnic at sunset would be a nice date.” 

Regulus said, softly. He was relieved when you smiled. Whether the marriage was arranged or not, Regulus wanted there to be some romance to it. He had known you long enough to know that you were a sucker for a good romance novel. If he could just sweep you off of your feet, Regulus knew that he could get away with a lot of things. 

“Have you been reading romance novels again?”

You asked as you settled down next to Regulus on the blanket. He chucked. 

“I think that it's important to know how to romance one's fiance.” 

You sighed as his lip closed on your hand. 

“I’ve missed you, Reggie.” 

“I’ve missed you too.”

He replied with a smile. The two of you sat in silence until the edge of the dark mark on his arm caught your attention. You immediately felt that dizzy worried feeling return with a vengeance. 

“If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?”

Regulus nodded, resting his head on your shoulder. 

“Yes.” 

You took a deep breath before looking straight ahead. The last thing that you could do was look into his eyes at the moment. All that you could see was the 11-year-old boy who had been your first crush. The sweet boy who immediately decided that you were going to be his best friend. It didn’t matter if you were a girl. 

“Are you a death eater?”

Regulus was silent for a moment before sitting upon his knees. He quickly began rolling up his shirt sleeve. 

“I think this will answer your question.” 

Your eyes rolled down to the dark mark that now ruined his perfectly pale skin. He was. You were going to be married to a death eater. The man that you had loved since childhood was now caught up in something that he couldn’t get away from. 

“Why, Regulus? Why in the world would you do something like this? This is…”

“The way it's going to be.” 

Regulus said, calmly. You were ready to panic. At the moment, you were being a total “Mary Sue” but you couldn’t help it. Were you able to handle this? You didn’t think so! 

You quickly stood up and started for the steps of the astronomy tower. 

“I can’t do this.”

You squeaked before Regulus wrapped his arms around you from behind. His body was hard against yours as you stopped trying to getaway. 

“Like it or not, Y/n, this is what I am. Just like we are going to be husband and wife, whether you can accept my being a death eater or not.” 

You sighed, knowing that he was right. There would be no getting out of this engagement. You were going to walk down the aisle to Regulus in a few months and would be his wife. 

“What about me, Reggie? What about our future family?” 

Regulus’ painfully tight hold on you eased as he turned your body to snuggle against his. 

“Y/n, I can’t tell you everything but things aren’t as they seem. I need you to trust me. Please, trust me.” 

You could barely look at him for a moment. It wasn’t until Regulus tilted your face back to his were you able to speak. 

“I’ll try.” 

“That’s all that I ask.”

Regulus said softly before lowering his lips to yours.


	3. Chapter 3

_“I’m sorry, Mrs. Black but your husband is dead.”_

_You stood looking at the little plump witch who had been working on Regulus for the past half an hour._

_“What do you mean? He was fine…”_

_The woman looked over her shoulder. A few other nurses were still trying to bring the poor young man back to life. From what the witch had seen, it looked like Regulus Black had been held underwater until he was dead. Such a shame...another handsome young man lost to a senseless tragedy..._

_“Excuse me.”_

_She walked away muttering about another hysterical widow and how she didn't get paid enough..._

Your eyes snapped open as you quickly sat up trying to figure out where you were. The room was dark and only illuminated by a flash of lightning every few moments. 

“Darling?” 

You were relieved the moment that you heard Regulus’ voice. His warm arms wrapped around you and pulled you back against his body. His skin was warm against yours as if welcoming you back into the bed. 

“Bad dream again?”

He asked, before yawning. You nodded, breathing in his scent. Regulus smiled before throwing himself over you. He held himself up on his arms and gave you a sweet smile. Your heart fluttered at that smile. It was a smile that he didn’t give out often. 

“Such a silly dream.” 

Regulus whispered, softly. 

“It doesn’t feel silly.” 

You confessed. Regulus leaned down for a soft kiss. 

“Darling, look. I can’t tell you everything but I promise you...everything will be okay.” 

You sighed, happily as Regulus kissed a path down your neck. His voice was deep and comforting against your skin.

“Looks like we fell asleep in the room of requirement again. I can’t wait until we don’t have to sneak around to sleep together.” 

You reached up and tugged on his now bed ravaged curls. 

“You have two months.” 

You said with a smile. 

“Besides, I think that our friends realize what we are doing when we go away.” 

Regulus grinned as you slowly got up and started searching for your missing underwear. The relationship between Regulus and yourself had intensified greatly over the past few months. Both of you had intentions of not having sex until the wedding night but after a few dates of heavy making out; you found yourself underneath Regulus begging for him to take you. 

“Don’t you have an appointment to try on wedding dresses with my mother this weekend?”

Regulus asked. You froze immediately feeling that sense of dread washing over you. Walburga still made you a nervous wreck and now you were going to be stuck in a bridal shop with her. All that you could see was those judgemental eyes telling you “that style of dress makes you look fat.” 

“Yeah...are you sure that you can’t come?” 

Regulus laughed as he buttoned his shirt. You kept your eyes off of the dark mark on his arm. Over the past few months, you had developed a talent for not looking. If you didn't see it then maybe (just maybe) it didn't exist. You were at least thankful that Regulus didn't tell you about what he was up to with his death eater friends. There had been plenty of dates that Regulus had to blow off due to "business." It wasn't only dates, it was sex too. The two of you would be rolling around in bed then all of a sudden Regulus would be howling in pain. 

_"I'm sorry...I have to go"_

You learned to not ask questions. 

“You know that it is bad luck for me to see your dress before the wedding. We need all of the luck that we can get. I’ve already talked to my mother about being on her best behavior. I really think you have nothing to worry about. Mum likes you a lot. I bet that I like you a lot more though.” 

Regulus had you back on the bed. 

“Reggie, we are never going to get back to the common room.” 

Regulus rocked his forming hard-on against your thigh. His long fingers quickly tugged your panties down before unzipping his pants. You sighed against his mouth. 

“Just hurry, lover boy.” 

Both of you gasped as he shoved back inside. You were still soaking from the last lovemaking session. 

“Loverboy, that has a nice ring to it.” 

The weekend came a little faster than you planned. You sat in the bridal parlor with Walburga and your mother as the shopkeeper went in search of your gown. Walburga looked as regal as ever 

“Which color of dress did you choose, dear?”

She asked, seeming more disinterested than anything. 

“Champagne, ma’am. Regulus said he liked that color.” 

Walburga nodded. 

“He always has and Y/n, darling, you don’t have to call me ma’am. In two months, you’ll be my daughter-in-law. Orion and I are looking forward to having you in our family. Speaking of which, I have a gift for you” 

Walburga dug through her handbag before digging out a small velvet box. You smiled and gently opened the box to see a golden heart-shaped locket. 

“This is lovely. Thank you. It will go nicely with my dress.” 

20 minutes later, Walburga stood helping you get into the ball gown dress. You thought that it was a bit overkill but Walburga insisted on something over the top. 

“Yes, this is lovely!” 

Walburga’s eyes fell down to your thigh. She smirked seeing finger indentations that resemble her son’s hand. She wasn’t the least bit surprised that the two of you were already “getting to know each other.” 

“I think that this is a good time to talk about children.” 

“Excuse me?”

You managed to choke out. This was the last thing that you expected to be talking about and what an awkward conversation this was about to be. Walburga walked behind you and started lacing to the corset (a little tighter than necessary, you thought). 

“As you know, Y/n, the Black family has been around for many many years. There are certain things that will be expected of you. Producing an heir is one of the most important. You’re young. It's best to start producing as soon as possible. I would recommend having at least two...in case one goes insane. Regulus is already aware of what is expected of him. Our son has a lot on him at the moment. As a wife, you should be prepared to provide comfort whenever he needs or desires it.” 

You felt your face going tomato red. Part of you was laughing at the conversation. This woman was literally telling you that you had to have a baby and to have sex with your husband. 

She would pass out if I told her that Regulus and I were screwing like bunnies.

You made a mental note to tell Regulus about this conversation later. He would be red as you were.

“Of course. I’m going to make him happy, Walburga. I know that you haven’t seen much of our relationship but Reggie and I are already very happy.”

Walburga smiled. 

“From the marks on your thighs, I find that believable.” 

Walburga smirked when you flushed all over again. If you were trying to get one up on her, you clearly failed. 

"You'll make a lovely bride."


	4. Chapter 4

“She said what?” 

Regulus asked, his mouth gaping. You felt yourself blush. The last thing that you wanted to do was repeat Walburga’s comment. 

“Don’t make me say it again, Reggie.” 

Regulus chuckled.

“My mother needs more friends. She’s a basketcase and needs other basketcases to network with.”

Regulus stood and closed the distance. He put a hand on your cheek with a smile. 

“She said you looked lovely in the dress. I can’t wait to see it.”

You sighed as he leaned down for a soft kiss. 

“You won’t have to wait long. The dress is more fluff than I would have personally cared for. I think your mother overdid herself.” 

Regulus chuckled. 

“You are the shiniest penny in a room. My mother has never had a daughter to dote upon. She’s different from you.” 

(2 months later)

The wedding day came quicker than you expected. You sat as your mother fixed your hair. 

“You look so lovely, sweetheart. I want you to be very happy. It doesn't matter whether this marriage is arranged or not, I think that you love Regulus very much already.” 

You smiled as she put a strand of pearls around your neck. 

“I love him very much.”

Your mother smiled as she fixed the skirt of your ridiculously puffy dress. 

“I know that he loves you. I can see it in his eyes. He’s had that expression of awe on his face since the first moment that you met as children. Now he’s going to care of you the way that your father and I never could.” 

You looked down at your lap. 

“Mum, I’m not marrying him for his money. I do love him. I consider it marrying for love. It just needed your and Walburga’s help to make it happen. Father and yourself gave me more than money could buy as a child. It wasn’t such a bad thing growing up poor.”

Your mother smiled again and pressed a kiss to your face as one of Walburga’s maids stepped. in

“Ms. Y/n. Master Regulus is here to see you.”

You quickly stood up and rushed to the door. Regulus stood with his back to you. 

“Reggie, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you before...I wanted to see you.” 

You fought the urge to throw the door open and rush to him. 

“It's bad luck to see the bride before the service.” 

“Do you believe in such things?”

Regulus questioned. He had spent the whole morning a ball of nerves. Walburga had spent the whole morning telling Regulus that he was doing the right thing. 

_“I don’t care if you love her. You can hate the girl for all that I care! All that I want from you is to not make a fool out of our family. You are not your brother, Regulus. Be the heir that you are supposed to be.”_

Walburga’s cold words had annoyed Regulus more than he ever expected them to. His mother’s cruelty had never proved to be more obvious than it was now. 

_I choose to marry for love…_

Regulus’ thoughts were interrupted when you spoke. 

“We need all of the luck we can get, don’t you think?” 

Regulus turned. You couldn’t help but feel giddy over the expression on his face. He gave you a small smile. 

“We have all of the luck we need. You look beautiful, darling.” 

You could tell by the expression on Regulus’ face that something was bothering him. Stepping forward, you put a hand to his cheek. His eyes rolled to yours. 

“I love you. I’m marrying you because I love you. This isn’t out of some sense of duty or obligation. It may have been at first but it isn’t now. I want to make you happy.” 

Regulus’ arms wrapped and your waist before noticing your mother watching with a smile. 

Your mother was different. In fact, your whole family was so different from him. There was actual love in your family. Regulus could see it anytime that your family was near. It was something that he never had growing up. He didn’t have a mother or father who went out of their way to show that they loved him. Your parents were telling you that they loved you when you went out of the room. 

His mind also went to your sister Margaret. The relationship between Margaret and yourself was one that he wished that he could still have with Sirius. Margaret was 15 and worshipped the ground that you walked on and the same went in reverse for you. 

_She won’t be around much longer…_

Regulus thought morbidly. It was no secret to either of you that Margaret didn’t have much longer to be around. After being born with a weak heart, her condition was rapidly catching up with her. Maybe that was part of the reason that Regulus agreed to the marriage so quickly. You would want your little sister there. Maybe there was some doctor that Regulus could afford to have a look at the child. The longer that you had Margaret in your life then the longer Regulus would have a happy wife. 

“You do make me happy.” 

You said as your mother stepped in. 

“It's time, my dears.” 

The wedding went on without any major ordeals. You twirled in Regulus’ arms as the two of you giggled over how over the top your wedding dress was. 

“You are abeautiful poofball.” 

Regulus laughed as you shoved his curls away from his face. 

“I hope you can find me under all of this fluff. Your mother made me look like a puff with legs.” 

“A lovely puff with legs.” 

Regulus giggled. The two of you stopped the moment that Orion Black walked over. His cold eyes locked on his youngest son. Regulus’ face went from happy to serious and miserable. 

“My son, your mother, and I would like to have a word with you. I am sure that your new wife can be without you for a moment.” 

Regulus gave you a sympathetic look before letting go of your hand. You waited a moment before rushing across the room and kneeling down in front of your sister. Margaret’s blue eyes shined as you kissed her hand. 

“You look lovely in your dress, sissy.” 

You wanted nothing more than to be able to get Margaret up and dance with her like sisters were supposed to. 

“You look beautiful too. Margaret, Regulus and I were talking...there’s a doctor in London…”

Margaret reached out and put a trembling finger to your lips. 

“Y/n, let’s not talk about this now. Today is your wedding day. Let's just be happy.” 

(A few hours later…) 

You lay snuggled against Regulus’ chest. 

“You looked so beautiful tonight.”

Regulus said as you placed the palm of your hand against his. You smiled watching as the light of the candles reflected off your wedding bands. Regulus stroked his fingertips down the inside of your hand. 

“Let’s run away together,”

You said, softly. Regulus smiled. You didn’t expect that. Deep down you expected him to lash into some tangent about how he was doing his duty to the dark lord or that you were being some silly childish girl. Instead, he smiled down at you and raised an eyebrow.

“Where would we go?”

“Paris?”

You suggested. Regulus turned on his side to nuzzle his face against yours. He wasn’t letting the second speech of “now that you’re married, give us a grandchild” ruin his night. All that Regulus wanted was for his wedding night to be special and it was going to be. 

“Does my wife want a romantic getaway?”

You nodded. Perhaps if you could just keep buttering him up enough, you could get Regulus to change away from the bad.

“Maybe just to have you all for myself.” 

“Paris, it is.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Everything will be okay. Just stay beside me.” 

Your heart was racing as Regulus led you to the door of Malfoy Manor. This was the last place that you wanted to be. You had agreed to come with Regulus to the meeting with the dark lord if he promised to run away to Paris with you. Regulus needed to “keep up appearances” once more, If he could keep the dark lord under the impression that he was being a loyal servant the better off everything would be. 

“Y/n…”

“Reggie, I don’t know if I can do this.” 

You said quickly before wrapping your hand around your husband’s wrist. This was the last place that you wanted to be. Voldemort would be no fool. He would be able to sense your fear. 

“Mon amour, you can. Everything will be just fine. My parents will be here too.” 

Regulus’ soft French made your heart calm a bit. The promise of his parents being there did nothing. 

Regulus was about to knock but stopped. He turned to face you with a look of sympathy on his handsome face. Regulus gently pulled you into his arms.

“You look so beautiful. Just keep our plan in mind. It won’t be long and we won't have to do any more of this."

He whispered before gently kissing you. The kiss was soft and tender at first but grew in desperation the moment your arms wrapped around his neck. Regulus groaned against your mouth and for the moment forgot where he was. 

_The black dress…_

His mind was focused on the vintage black dress that you wore to match his all-black suit. That damned dress that he wanted to rip off of you the moment that you stepped out of the closet...

“Reggie, you're getting carried away.”

You said against his lips. Regulus growled. 

“Don’t care. You're my wife now. I can have you whenever I damn well please.” 

“If it isn’t the happy couple. Forgive me, but we don’t want to watch.” 

Both Regulus and yourself jumped away from each other to see Bellatrix in the doorway. Neither of you had even noticed her open the door.

“Bella.”

Regulus greeted his cousin trying to ease the urge to get back to you. It took looking at his cousin for a few moments for the need in his trousers to fade. 

“We’ve been waiting for you two. Looks like you need a bit more honeymoon time.” 

She said in a teasing tone before turning her attention to you. 

“Y/n, look at you! Getting the prince charming...so sweet.”

“Bella, thats enough.” 

Walburga chidded before giving both Regulus and yourself a displeased scowl. When she had the conversation about your pleasing Regulus; she didn’t mean in the middle of public.

You wrapped your arm around Regulus’ as he began to turn into death eater Regulus. Your sweet lover was on the back burner. 

“Come.”

He said before gently tugging you with him. As the two of you walked down a long dark hallway, Regulus turned his attention back to you.

“Don’t speak unless you are spoken to and don’t think about our plan. There is a good chance someone will be reading your mind for any signs of disloyalty. Don’t fuss over me. No kissing and don’t hold my hand. It's not appropriate in front of him.”

You nodded, feeling extremely nervous again. Regulus’ tone was almost foregin. He didn’t sound like himself. Again, this was the last thing that you wanted to be doing but you knew that you had play the part of “loyal wife.” Narcissa Malfoy would be here with Lucius. You had decided that morning that you would follow her lead. 

Stepping into a dining room, a room full of people seated at a large table turned to face Regulus and yourself. You tried to calm yourself looking at all of the dark cold faces. It wasn’t until Voldemort popped up did you begin to tremble. Regulus pinched the inside of your arm hard enough to make you want to gasp. 

“Regulus, so nice of you to join us.” 

Voldemort said, smiling at the young man in front of him. Regulus only nodded. 

“Of course, my lord.” 

Voldemort turned his attention to you. He knew well about the match between Regulus and yourself. 

“You must be Y/n. I have heard so much about you, my dear. Come, let me have a look at you.” 

Regulus gave you a “get going” look before you stepped out taking the hand that Voldemort offered you. Before you could say anything his hands were on your face peaking noisily through your mind. Your family was no stranger to Voldemort. He had recruited your older brother years ago. Aaron had joined the death eaters in hopes of being able to financially secure safety for his two younger sisters and parents. 

“Ah, lovely mind! You’re a lovely girl, Y/n. You remind me greatly of Aaron. Tell me, how is he?” 

You had noticed how Narcissa appeared cold and shut off. Maybe that was the best way to appear. Regulus really didn’t tell you how to act other than what not to do. 

“He is well, sir. I haven’t seen him for some time.” 

You said gently. 

_Be sweet as pie and he will be charmed by you._

Walburga's comment rang in your head

Voldemort nodded and gently led you to an empty chair at the table. 

“Sit, darling. Yes, I believe Aaron has been out traveling for over a year now. Regulus, join your wife.” 

Regulus quickly sat down beside you but didn't’ meet your gaze. He knew that you were begging for his approval but at the moment he couldn’t give it to you. 

Voldemort, meanwhile, sat down at the head of the table. He turned his attention back to Regulus.

“I apologize for missing your wedding. I have heard from your cousins how lovely it was.” 

Regulus nodded.

“It was very nice, my lord. We understand why you couldn’t be there.” 

“Y/n was a lovely bride.”

Bellatrix commented. You tried not to be surprised at the compliment coming from the other women. Maybe it was because the dark lord sat a few feet away from her and she was trying to earn points of favor? You, personally, had never spoken to Bellatrix at the wedding. She was too busy glaring at you the whole time. You had assumed that none of Regulus' family, with the exception of Sirius, knew how to smile.

Voldemort nodded and quickly grew tired of the conversation at hand. There had been enough idle chit chat for his liking. 

“Ladies, it's time for you to leave us. Bella, you can stay.” 

You stood the moment that Narcissa stood. Regulus’ dark eyes had rolled in your direction as you stepped away from him. He wanted to grab your hand and refuse for you to leave his side. It would make too big of a scene, however. 

“Y/n...this way.” 

Narcissa said. You followed the older women out of the room as Peter Pettigrew closed the door behind you. 

“Tea?”

She asked, casually. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” 

You said politely as Narcissa ordered a house-elf to go get something going. Narcissa sat down and looked at you with a smile. 

“There is no need to be frightened. Regulus will come back for you as soon as the meeting is finished. He’ll be alright without you for a moment. It gets easier...just so you know.” 

You sat down and narrowed your attention to the older woman. 

“Does it? Do you ever worry when Lucius leaves for a meeting or mission that he will not return?”

Narcissa smiled and thought...

_Newlyweds...how adorable._

“My husband always returns like he says that he will just as yours will. I remember feeling the way that you do. The joys of those early days of marriage when you want nothing but to be by their side all of the time. I have some friendly advice, my dear, enjoy your time alone.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Christmas...it's going to be a lonely holiday…_

You should have taken Narcissa Malfoy’s advice a lot more seriously. It had been six months since your wedding and you were alone for the 12th time. You were still not in Paris and Regulus was still working for Voldemort. 

So far none of Regulus’ promises were being fulfilled. It seemed like every time that he left he would always talk about how this would be the last time but it never was. You had come to the realization that Regulus probably had no intention of leaving the death eaters nor did he plan on taking you to Paris. 

You sat in your mother’s living room as she eagerly decorated the Christmas tree. Her eyes flickered to you every few moments. 

“Come now, Y/n, Regulus will be home to you soon.” 

“I want him home now. We’ve been married six months and he’s been gone more than I have seen him. I just expected our first Christmas to be different.” 

Your mother nodded before kneeling down beside you. 

“Your husband has an honorable job. We have to make sacrifices for the greater good. How do you think that I feel, sweetie? I haven’t seen your brother in many many months.” 

You only nodded as your mother went back to what she was doing. How were you supposed to convince your mother that you didn’t agree with your family’s pureblood ideals? Your mother would have a hissy fit if you told them that you had begged Regulus to stop being a death eater? They would probably be so proud of Regulus for not breaking away. It wouldn’t matter how it made you feel. 

“It will be okay, sissy.” 

Your attention turned to your sister Margaret. She had been laying on the sofa watching your mother decorate. Over the past few weeks Margaret’s condition had deteriorated. The doctor had told your parents to be ready for the inevitable. 

Margaret was part of the reason that your parents supported Voldemort so much. He promised that he would find a way to make the poor little girl whole. 

_“He’s not done jack shit.”_

You thought angrily before smiling sweetly at your sister. Her tired eyes were on you as she smiled lazily. 

“Thank you, Maggie.” 

You said before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

That night you went to bed after sending Regulus another letter. You could only hope that your husband would see the letter sooner rather than later. 

“It will be okay.”

You said, yawning. Maybe if you told yourself that would be okay it would be. Regulus would come home soon and sweep you off to Paris. The two of you could find a posh little flat where you could live in peace. 

A few hours later you were awoken by someone pounding on your door. You slowly got out of bed and struggled to the door. Your mother stood on the other side in tears. 

“Margaret’s dead.” 

You felt your mouth drop. The world seemed to stop spinning and drop into the abyss of nothingness. You had to meet your mother’s tear filled eyes a few times to make sure that what she was telling you was right. When she finally nodded for the fifth time you too began to cry. 

“When?”

You managed to say before bursting into tears. Your mother pulled you into a tight hug. 

“About fifteen minutes ago. She isn’t suffering anymore, Y/n.” 

Later that morning you sat in the living room looking out the window. You had sent a letter to Regulus hoping that news of Margaret’s death would warrant some kind of reply from your husband.

_“My darling Reggie,_  
Margaret died today, Her condition went downhill. I know that you are busy but I need you. I haven’t heard from you in two weeks. Christmas won’t be Christmas without you or Maggie. I send you all of my love.  
-Your wife.” 

You wanted to add “your wife that you have seemed to have forgotten” but decided not to. The last thing that you wanted was for Regulus to come home to fuss at you. Your mind couldn’t even contemplate that right now. The last time that Regulus was home he didn’t seem to be home at all. His mind was so preoccupied with other things. 

Around 9 am, you had finally got your mother calmed down enough to go to sleep. Your father had politely ducked out of the house for some alone time. You didn’t even feel like arguing with him to stay with his family. At the moment, all that you wanted to do was fall asleep. Maybe if you could get some sleep, you would feel better. 

The door opening and closing didn’t make you flinch. You figured that it was your father returning from his drunk trip to town. It wasn’t until a finger stroked over your lip did you wake up. Your eyes snapped open to see Regulus knelt down beside you. 

“Regulus!”

You squealed his name before diving into his arms. Both of you fell backward. Regulus’ arms were wrapped around you as he took the brunt of the fall. Neither of you said anything for a few moments. You were busy enjoying the feeling of his arm around you. 

“I couldn’t let you sit here alone.” 

He finally said tenderly. You put your hand to his cheek and took in the sight of the concern in his grey eyes. Instead of the cold indifference that he showed most people; Regulus was warm and alive to you. 

“I’m glad you came.” 

Regulus looked around the room for any signs of your parents. 

“Where’s your mum and dad?”

“Dad is out getting wasted and mum took a sleeping potion.” 

Regulus gently pulled the two of you into a standing position. His mouth was on yours kissing you as if it had been twenty years since the two of you had seen each other last.

“I want to be with you.” 

Regulus said, quietly. The last thing that he wanted was for your mother overhearing him saying how much he wanted to get laid. You, meanwhile, were thrilled with the thought of having Regulus’ hands on you. Physical love was more than welcome at this particular moment. 

“Take me to your room.”

He said, softly. 

Regulus kicked the door to the bedroom shut as he chased into the room after you. His arms were around your waist as he held you from behind. 

“What’s this?”

Regulus froze the moment that his hands grazed over a hard place between your hip bones. You turned in his arms.

“That’s your son in there.” 

You had forgotten all about the “big secret” that you were keeping from everyone. Regulus’ face went pale. 

“You’re pregnant?”

You nodded. Before Margaret’s death, this had been the main thing that was on your mind. You had been trying to think of ways to tell Regulus. There was also the worry that Regulus wouldn’t be there when you needed him to be. The last thing that you wanted was to be giving birth in a room with only Walburga and your mother to keep you company. 

“Looks like it.” 

Regulus ran a hand through his hair as he sat down putting a hand over his mouth. 

“How far?”

You shrugged. 

“My period is three weeks late. I haven’t been to a doctor yet.” 

Regulus sighed. This was the last thing that he needed at the moment. He didn’t have time to be worrying over you when he was “working.” 

“Have you told either of our parents?”

You shook your head. 

“I wanted to tell the father first. I’ve been begging to see you for weeks.”

Regulus’ eyes rolled up to you.

“I’ve been working.” 

You felt every hopeful feeling leave your body.

“That’s what it's always going to be, isn't it?

Regulus stood up. He was trying to keep his temper in check. You didn’t deserve for him to take his frustrations out on you.

“I’m trying to find a way to get us to Paris.” 

You snorted, rolling your eyes. 

“Yeah, right. Forget Paris and stop trying to charm me with bullshit. You’re going to tell your mother that I am pregnant and she is going to haunt both of us for the rest of forever. Paris is never going to happen.”

Regulus was beginning to become annoyed.

“You don't know what I have been doing for us. I have been risking my life every day to try to find a way to make you happy. What do I get in return? A nagging wife that is never happy…”

Regulus felt guilty when your eyes filled with tears. He never meant to make you cry.

“That’s how you feel? That I’m nagging you...because I miss you. Well, fine.” 

“Y/n, I’m sorry...I wasn’t thinking.” 

You shook your head before pulling your sweater back on. 

“Just leave me alone. Go away, Regulus.” 

You stormed into the on-suite bathroom leaving Regulus looking at the place where you stood. He waited a moment longer before leaving the room without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Regulus remained in the bedroom a bit longer. He was silently hoping that you would come back to him for some kind of comfort. The both of you were panicking and needed to be together. This was what caused your childhood friendship to deteriorate. Neither of you was great at sharing your feelings and wanted to keep yourselves closed off. 

You had gotten better about it, Regulus noted. If there was something bothering you, you were better at sharing your feelings than he was. It was usually you that was trying to get Regulus to talk about his feelings. Now it was flip-flopped and it was Regulus sitting on the bed waiting on you. It was Regulus’ turn to be a good husband and apologize for his less than kind behavior. 

_This was supposed to be different._

Regulus thought as he rested his head against the wall behind him. He felt guilty about how he handled the situation. This was supposed to be a happy time for him. He was doing what he was “supposed to do.” Regulus was producing the heir that would be required of him but he wasn’t happy about it. This was typical “Regulus Black” behavior. When he wasn’t able to fully control or preplan the situation, he panicked. Regulus had not done any planning on “making a baby.” 

He knew that in a few days when his anxiety calmed the fuck down he may be happy. It may be thrilling to watch you carry his baby. The male pride in him was trying to get excited already but Regulus was too close to a panic attack to let it fully take over. 

Taking a breath, Regulus got up and walked to the bathroom door. He rested his head against the door before speaking. 

“Y/n, come out.”

“I said go away!” 

You snapped. Regulus groaned. 

“How am I supposed to apologize to you if you won’t talk to me?”

Regulus asked. He tried to keep his voice as sweet as possible. If he showed the least bit of annoyance, Regulus knew that he would get nowhere. 

“Go apologize to yourself and leave me alone.”

Regulus shook his head. 

“Fine. This is a real mature way to handle this problem.” 

He called over his shoulder before leaving the room. 

Neither Regulus nor yourself spoke a word to each other over the next few hours. Regulus had spent most of the afternoon in the garden bored out of his mind. It wasn’t until curiosity got the better of him did he go back into the house. 

Your mother was still sleeping and Regulus figured that your father was out getting laid by some loose bar tramp. Regulus never said it to you but he always considered your father a slut. He always saw your father’s wandering eye. Whether it be at one of his parent’s exclusive pureblood parties or somewhere else, your father could never keep his eye on his own beautiful wife. 

Regulus was thankful that his own father never seemed to stray from his mother. He had to give his father that. Orion was always too enamored by Walburga’s beauty to ever stray. 

_That’s how a husband should be. They should only want to be with their wife. Poor Y/n probably has no idea of such things._

Walburga’s words about your childhood had stuck with Regulus since the time that the two of you were children. Regulus had sworn to be a good husband to you but now he wasn’t so sure of himself. 

Stepping back into the bedroom, Regulus closed the door behind him. When he turned back around, he was thankful to see you lying on the bed (even if your back was turned to him). Regulus sighed looking at you. You looked so tiny just lying there. 

Regulus kicked off his shoes before nestling himself behind you. When you sniffed, Regulus felt 100 times worse. You had been crying because of him. This wasn’t supposed to happen...he was losing control. 

“Please don’t shut me out. I know that I was cruel to you and I apologize. You didn’t deserve that venom thrown at you.”

He whispered. You turned around and threw your leg over his hip before snuggling your face into his shoulder. It had taken you some time but you had calmed down from your hormonal high. Maybe you took Regulus' comment a bit extreme (you didn’t think so). Maybe Regulus was taking his own frustrations of not being able to give you what you want out on you. Clearly, he was bothered by the fight. 

You wanted to cry into his shoulder. This was weird. You never fought with Regulus nor the other way around. The two of you always had each other’s back. From childhood on up until the destruction of your friendship to the repair and eventual marriage. 

“I’m sorry.” 

You said, tearfully. Regulus gently tugged you into a sitting position. You were pressed against him. Neither of you had the strength to let the other go. Regulus shook his head and kissed you. The kiss was timid at first before growing to a level of sheer hunger. His tongue slid into your waiting mouth. 

“Just kiss me, Reggie.” 

You whined against his mouth. Regulus shook his head before pulling away. 

“I’m making love to you. I want my wife.”

Regulus tugged your cotton dress over your head before laying you back. Your lust-filled eyes fluttered open as Regulus quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt. Regulus looked so young as he quickly undressed. You swallowed back the seriousness of your current situation. The two of you had barely hit 18, now married and expecting a baby in the middle of a war that neither of you was ready to deal with. 

You could already hear your mother reprimanding you for getting pregnant…

_“You are too young but it's your own fault. If the two of you are responsible enough to make love as adults then deal with the consequences of your actions. There are plenty of contraceptive charms to prevent such things.”_

Walburga on the other hand would be overjoyed. You were doing just as your mother-in-law wanted. You were having your pampered little prince’s baby and continuing the Black bloodline. To Walburga, you would be the “good wife.” You were pleasing your husband and giving birth to his baby. This was what was clearly expected. 

“Get your head in the game.” 

Regulus hissed as he went back to the hungry french kiss that had been interrupted by the barriers of clothing. You sighed feeling his nude body against yours. Involuntarily, you rocked your hips against Regulus’ erection that was trapped between your joined bodies. 

“Reggie…”

You moaned his name as Regulus continued his feverish pace of rocking against you. It would only take a small movement to full push inside but regulus didn’t have the will power to move. 

“So close.” 

Regulus groaned. You shook your head. 

“Too soon.” 

You had to have him inside of you. It had been too long. Months of only using your fingers did not compare to your husband’s touch. 

Regulus stopped moving for a moment. He focused his efforts on kissing you. He could kiss those plump lips all day. Regulus growled against your mouth before sucking your bottom lip into this mouth. He wasn’t sure where his sudden possessive feelings came from but he was ready to kill anyone that came within a foot of you. 

“We have to go away. I need to keep you safe.”

Regulus said between kisses. He had eased you back down into the bed while putting most of his weight on his hands. Regulus took extra care to not put too much weight on your stomach. 

“I don’t care where.” 

You replied as Regulus eased inside of you. Both of you sighed, finally feeling whole and complete. 

“Don’t doubt my love.” 

Regulus whispered as he slowly began to thrust into you. The lovemaking was clumsy at best. Both Regulus and yourself were going on sheer adrenaline and desperation. It reminded you of the first night on the astronomy tower. 

Your fingers tangled in his curls making Regulus moan into your mouth. His kisses weren’t as careful and planned as usual. Instead, he kissed you as if the world around was going to end and your lives depended on the passion brewing.

“Get on top of me.” 

Regulus snapped before pulling out enough to lay back. You bit your lip as he ran his hand over his length. 

“Love…”

Regulus’ voice was soft. The harsh dom like tone had eased. You took your place over your husband’s body and lowered yourself onto his waiting length. Regulus threw his head back into the mattress and swore in French. Your body tightening around his brought Regulus back into reality. 

Grey eyes snapped open to meet yours. Regulus bit his bottom lip before finishing hard. 

“Almost there aren’t you?”

He said in a lust-filled whisper as he continued to rock lazily into you. It took three more thrusts before you were gasping his name. 

Regulus waited until your heavy breathing slowed before he pulled you down into his arms. You lay with your back against his chest as you waited for the world to stop spinning. 

Regulus’ hand covering your stomach made your world instantly even out. 

“It's best we don’t tell anyone about this.” 

The next morning you sat beside Regulus on a train bound someplace. Regulus didn’t tell you were. All that you knew was he was taking you somewhere safe. For the first time in a few days, you were happy. Snuggling into your husband’s shoulder you sighed happily. Regulus was finally keeping a promise to you.

“Why won’t you tell me where we are going?” 

You asked, stroking your hand over his. Regulus gave you a small smile. 

“That would ruin the whole being a safe thing.”

For the rest of the train trip, Regulus muttered sweet nothings in your ear. He gave you sugary sweet promises of how happy you were about to be. 

“We can raise our baby and be happy. I’ll give you the life that you deserve.” 

The sweet promises were on your mind as Regulus led you up to a cute little brick townhome. He knocked on the door before returning to his place beside you to nuzzle your cheek again. 

A moment later, Sirius opened the door with Lily Evans and James Potter behind him. The confusion was clearly evident on your face. You knew Regulus’ brother well enough. Hell, you grew up with Sirius teasing you as an older brother would a little sister. 

“There you two are.”

Sirius said before glancing down at your watch. He held out a hand to you. Regulus gently nudged you forward as Sirius passed you off to Lily Evans...Potter. You knew that she and James had married but were still getting used to the name change. 

Regulus’ voice stopped you in your tracks. 

“I have to get back to London.” 

You quickly pulled away from Lily and turned back to your husband.

“What are you talking about Regulus? You’re staying with me, right?” 

Regulus gave you a sympathetic expression ignoring Sirius who was scowling at him as if to say, 

_“You really didn’t tell her that part?”_

Regulus stepped forward for a small chaste kiss. He ignored the confused tears in your eyes. 

“Not today. I’ll see you soon.”

He gently touched your cheek before disappearing with a small pop. You stood looking at the place where your husband stood with wide petrified eyes. What part of giving you the life that you deserved and making you happy involved Regulus not being with you? A better question was, where did Sirius and the Potters fit in and when would you see your husband again?


	8. Chapter 8

_I’m going to kill him!_

It was the first thought that came to your mind as your eyes opened. 

_He’s a dead man._

You were mad and ready to kick Regulus’ butt. Forget the fact that you were 8 ½ months pregnant and Regulus would definitely be able to move faster. You were going to kick his ass and make him feel some of the misery that you were feeling. It had been almost a month since you had seen Regulus. In your mind, daily letters and phone calls weren't the same as seeing your husband. It also didn’t matter how many times Regulus told you that what he was doing was to ensure a clean getaway to Paris. 

Whenever Regulus would mention the “promise” of going away to Paris, you hung up or changed the subject. If he didn’t know that you didn’t believe a word that was coming out of his mouth at the time...he sure did now. Why he was still bringing it up was enough to make you want to strangle him.

 _“Dude, I wouldn’t even say the P-word to her. No, not that P-word you perverted little prick! I mean the place in France.”_

It took all you had not to burst out laughing when Sirius answered the phone the night before after you hung up on Regulus. Sirius didn’t care to tell Regulus that he was an idiot for missing your pregnancy. In fact, he did it about twice a week. Sirius was going to make sure that his little brother knew exactly how selfish he was being and how heartbroken you were. 

Had it not been for Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily, you weren’t sure how you would have held out as long as you had. In the beginning, you weren’t sure how you would handle being friends with the lot of them. Now there were no other friends that you would want to have in your life. 

Heaving yourself out of bed, you made your way downstairs. Remus and Sirius were busy arguing over something trivial as Lily held out a small cup of tea with a smile. 

“What are they arguing about now?”

You asked as Lily joined you on the other side of the counter. 

“Keanu Reeves.” 

Both Lily and yourself gave each other matching scowls about Remus’ ridiculous crush on the American actor that, for whatever reason, bothered Sirius beyond all reason. 

“It's early for that? Was Remus watching Speed again last night or something?” 

“Yes, he was!” 

Sirius snapped in your direction. Remus held his hands up defensively. 

“Y/n, help me out here.” 

Sirius shook his head.

“Nope, she’s on my side!” 

Remus’ mouth dropped. 

“She hasn’t even said anything in your defense.” 

“She doesn’t have to!” 

You drank your tea quietly before speaking. 

“I am not on anyone’s side. The last time that I fell in love with some good looking guy I ended up pregnant and contemplating stabbing said guy in the face.” 

Sirius grinned. He was loving your savage attacks on his brother and was making a list to share with Regulus to prove just how sassy you were. 

“I’m glad it wasn’t me that got you pregnant.” 

Sirius chuckled. You put your tea down, giggling at the expression on Remus’ face. 

“Yeah, me too. The three of us would be in one strange relationship. Something tells me that Remus isn’t much of a sharer.” 

You smirked at the expression on Remus’ face until a sharp pain shot through your body. Wincing, you put your hands on either side of the counter and silently waited for the pain to disappear.

“You okay?”

Sirius asked, nervously. You shook your head. 

“I think my water just broke.” 

All of the color drained from Sirius, Remus, and Lily’s face. Lily quickly resumed her calm composure. 

“Sweetheart, sit down. Remus, go find James. I’m going to go find Y/n’s bag. Sirius, get a hold of your brother.” 

You sat down trying to remember the ridiculous breathing technique that Lily had shown you. Sirius quickly knelt down beside you on the floor. 

“Need some water? A blanket? Want me to kick my brother’s ass?” 

You nodded, for the last one. 

“Yes, kick his ass. I don’t think that I am going to have this baby.” 

Sirius’ panicked expression turned to confusion. He blinked a few times before scratching his head. 

“Y/n, I don’t know what my brother or mother have told you but I don’t think it works that way.” 

You smiled through your agony. 

“This world’s too cold. Too cold and too angry for a baby to be born...if I was any kind of mother I would have never considered having a child right now.” 

Sirius reached out and wrapped his hand around yours. 

“Look, maybe it's what we all need? I mean, yeah, this world isn’t a great place but there are good things in it. This baby can be one. I really need you to have this baby because I have uncle things to do that I have already preplanned.” 

Sirius was thrilled when you smiled. The two of you had developed a special bond that Sirius had never expected to have. Until this point, Sirius always saw you as the little girl who tagged around with his brother. Now, Sirius was relieved to say that you weren’t as twisted and backward as other purebloods in his family. You had a heart. A heart and a mind of your own that clearly realized how wrong Voldemort really was. 

“You’re right. This is a good thing. We should probably get to the hospital before this baby decides to come.” 

Sirius jumped up. 

“Hell yes! I am not about to deliver any baby!” 

A few hours later…

You sat in the hospital bed trying to concentrate on anything but the pain going through you. Lily lovingly stroked your hand while Sirius continued to try to get a hold of Regulus. 

“This little fucker isn’t answering.”

Sirius said in almost a panic. Remus stood up and gently took the phone from Sirius. 

“You should sit down and calm down while you're at it. Y/n needs some peace.” 

Both men glanced over at you. You winced as another contraction hit. 

“I am never having sex again!” 

You hissed. Sirius quickly turned to Remus.

“Remus, find my brother. I told Regulus I would help keep her safe. I’m the fun uncle. I never said anything about going through labor with her.” 

Remus disappeared from the room as Sirius turned and sat back down. Had you not been in so much blasted pain, you would have made a comment about the panicked expression on his face. He was no longer “cool calm Sirius Black.” Now he was about one stone short of going crazy.

The nurse that came into the room looked like she loved her job about as much as you loved feeling like you were being torn in two. She checked your vital signs without much as a word. 

“I really need to push.”

You said, meeting her gaze. The nurse shook her head. 

“The doctor isn’t on the floor yet. You will have to wait a few moments.” 

You fought the urge to push as she walked from the room for just a moment. 

“She’s a toad of a woman.” 

You muttered to Lily, who was looking annoyed herself. The nurse came back in with a clipboard in one hand to finish her notes. 

“Lady, I need to push...like now!”

You snapped. The nurse gave you a displeased expression. 

“You will be just fine.” 

“Please don’t make me wait any longer. You don’t need a doctor. You’ve got this. You can do it.” 

You said, hoping to sound reassuring. Sirius jumped up, having enough. 

“You there, blondie! Go find that doctor or for Merlin sakes’ me and red here (scowl from Lily) will deliver this baby ourselves.” 

By the time Remus came back after playing phone tag with Regulus, Sirius sat outside of the hospital room looking pale as a ghost.

“Sirius, what’s wrong? What happened? Is Y/n okay?”

Sirius looked up. 

“Did you find my brother?”

Remus nodded, sitting down and took Sirius’ hand in his. 

“I did. He’s on his way. Sirius…”

Remus started as Sirius cut him off. 

“He owes me. Regulus owes me big!” 

Remus was still confused. Had something happened? Was the baby okay? Were you okay? What exactly did Remus miss? 

“Sirius, you aren’t making any sense.” 

Sirius took a deep breath. 

“ I watched Y/n give birth to my niece. There isn’t anything grosser than that. That is why I am glad that I bat for the same team because I do not want to see that again.” 

Remus was silent for a moment. 

“The baby is it okay?” 

Sirius nodded. 

“She’s fine. Y/n is fine. I, however, am not fine.” 

Remus had to resist the urge to laugh. Now that he was positive that everyone was okay; he could focus on his poor boyfriend who looked ready to vomit. 

“What did you expect, Sirius?” 

Sirius looked up. 

“Not that. I couldn’t leave her though. Lily handled it like a champ. I think I screamed a few times.” 

Remus couldn’t help it. He was laughing now. The expression on Sirius’ face made him laugh harder. 

“Yeah, laugh it up.”

Sirius hissed as one of the other nurses stepped out. 

“Excuse me, but are you the child’s father?”

Sirius shook his head. 

“Oh, hell!” 

“I’m the father.” 

Both Remus and Sirius spun around to see Regulus. The poor guy was about as pale as Sirius. Sirius immediately gave his brother the biggest death glare as Remus turned back to the nurse. Thank Merlin, this one had a better personality. Remus internally was thankful that Regulus didn’t witness the other woman’s horrible attitude. He would have probably used the cruciatus curse on the old hag.

“Can you give us a moment, please?”

Remus asked the older woman. The nurse nodded and walked away with a grandmother-like expression. 

Regulus finally met his brother’s gaze. 

“I missed it, didn't I?”

Sirius nodded, sinking back down into his chair. He put his hands back over his eyes as if he was fighting a wave of nausea. 

“Yep but I sure didn’t. You owe me big, you little shit.” 

Regulus didn’t say anything for a moment. Sirius didn’t have to look up to know that his brother was panicking internally. 

“You watched?”

“I really had no choice. I wasn’t going to let Y/n go through that alone. Just so you know, she has already decided that you are never going to touch her again. She’s convinced that sex is bad.”

Regulus sighed. He wasn’t going to play into Sirius’ games. At the moment, Regulus wanted nothing more than to kick his own butt. He wasn’t supposed to miss this! Regulus was supposed to be there with you. He didn’t want you to go through having a baby alone as Walburga had. Orion didn’t have the presence of mind to even take the rest of the day off. Now here Regulus was being the exact same way. 

“How is Y/n and the baby?”

Sirius sighed. 

“Fine. Y/n is resting. The baby is fine too. She’s a little small. You may want to put a bell around her neck or something so we don’t lose her.”

Regulus glared at his brother. 

“She isn’t a dog.” 

Sirius shrugged. 

“Well, we have to find some way to take care of her. You aren’t going to be around. Hell, you weren’t here for the pregnancy so why change now?”

Remus quickly put a hand on Sirius’ arm to signal for him to shut up. Regulus’ eyes widened as he kept his attention laser-focused on his brother. Remus was worried that the younger boy was going to start throwing hexes in the middle of the hospital. 

“We should stop.”

Remus said, quickly. Regulus, however, wasn’t ready to back down. He already felt shitty enough about missing his daughter’s birth. Sirius’ venomous words were the last thing that he had time for. 

“Shut the fuck up, Sirius! You don’t know what I have been dealing with over the past few weeks!” 

Sirius jumped up. 

“You need to apologize to Y/n! All that she has wanted during this whole ordeal was you. You think that all of this was you doing some amazing shit but it's just been you being selfish. You haven’t changed, Regulus. You are still the selfish little self-absorbed brat that you have always been. Y/n and Elara are going to be the ones that suffer because of it. Fuck you.” 

Sirius turned and stormed off without another word. Remus blinked a few times before turning to Regulus. He stood looking at his feet with angry tears in his eyes. 

“Come with me.” 

Remus said, gently. He knew that Sirius would probably be annoyed with him for showing Regulus any bit of kindness at the moment but Remus couldn’t just let the boy cry. 

Regulus’ eyes rolled up to Remus. He was clearly guarding himself against whatever Remus had to offer. 

“Are you going to start in on me too?”

Remus shook his head.

“It won’t do me any good besides, you feel like shit enough as it is.” 

Remus motioned Regulus to the hospital room. The room was quiet and dimly lit as Regulus stepped in. His eyes immediately went to your sleeping form. You looked like a doll lying in the hospital bed. Guilt was putting the feelings that Regulus was feeling mildly. He was morbidly depressed and if Voldemort suddenly popped out of nowhere and killed him, Regulus wouldn’t be too upset.

_“I am fucked.”_


End file.
